


Snowballs In The Square

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: A Very Tomarrymort Christmas 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry and Tom spend some time in Godric's Hollow.





	Snowballs In The Square

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the amazing Yoshi for Beta'ing this.

The snow was falling heavily, so heavily that it was hard to see the person in front of you. Harry loved heavy snowfalls,  hardly anyone else was out and the pictures he was able to take of the newly snow-covered landscape were beautiful. 

Harry stood in the shadow of the statue of his parents in Godric’s Hollow. He offered his parents a small smile, loving how the snow settled on their shoulders, and that the bundle in his mother's arms looked like it was covered by a blanket was made of snow.  He turned his face up to the sky, letting the white flakes ofjoy land on his face.

“You’re such a sap,” Tom wrapped an arm around his middle, pressing his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing in his fiance’s scent.

“Damn right,” Harry folded himself into Tom’s side, enjoying his warmth.

They stayed huddled together for a moment until Harry pulled away slightly.

“Come on, I only have a few more pictures I want to take and then we can make snowmen!” Harry bounced up and down like an overexcited toddler on Christmas morning.

“I’m dating a child,” Tom said dryly. “Ow! Harry don’t poke me in the ribs.” Tom massaged the spot, giving Harry a half hearted glare.

“Whatever you say,” Harry poked him again, before running out of Tom’s reach, kicking up snow everywhere.

“I’m giving you a five-second head start before I pelt you with snowballs. One -,” Tom raised a hand, counting down on his fingers.

Harry shrieked indignantly, but darted off, his plans on doing more photography all but forgotten.

The snowball fight lasted the rest of the afternoon,the villagers joining in on the fun. Snowballs flew all around the square, smashing into shop windows and knocking hats off old ladies. Tom covered the square with protection spells, while Harry distracted the children to make sure no one got seriously hurt and nothing was damaged. As far as the muggles were concerned, Godric’s Hollow was the luckiest place on Earth. They weren’t wrong.

It was a very frozen and slightly bruised Harry that picked up his camera, grateful that he had the sense to put protection charms on it to stop it from being stolen or icing over. 

“Hey, Tom!” Harry raised the camera to his eye and snapped a picture of Tom, his dark hair plastered to his forehead, snow clinging to his hair and eyelashes as he stood in the middle of the Godric’s Hollow, a snowball in hand ready to throw at a local child.

“You’re going to ruin my reputation.” Tom huffed, casually throwing the snowball and hitting a small girl square in the face.

He marched over to Harry and took his lover in his arms.

“You love it,” Harry teased, pressing his lips against Tom’s.

“I love you,” Tom whispered as the kiss ended. He rested his forehead against Harry’s. “Loving you is the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”

Harry wrapped his hands around Tom’s neck. “Agreeing to be your husband is the smartest thing I’ve ever done. I love you, Tom.”


End file.
